tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raimundus
Raimundus (ライムンドゥス, Raimundousu), also known as Raimundus, the Lost Twelfth (失われた第十二ライムンドゥス, Ushinawareta Dai-Jūni Raimundousu), Dead Apostle Raimundus (死徒ライムンドゥス, Shito Raimundousu) and Servant Devourer (サーヴァントの食べる人, Sāvanto no Taberu-hito), is a Dead Apostle that serves as the final boss of the Shadows & Lightning DLC expansion of ''Fate/Reverse''. During the battle against him, he is referred to as Raimundus, Lord of Shadow & Lightning (影と雷の主ライムンドゥス, Kage to Kaminari no Omo Raimundousu). Profile Background Raimundus is actually [[Raymond Ezard|'Raymond Ezard']] from a timeline where no Holy Grail Wars existed. Just like the Raymond Ezard in Fate/Reverse, this version of Raymond (before he became Raimundus) would go on to become known as the Second Lightning Magus (二番の雷魔術師, Ni-ban no Kaminari Majutsushi). In this timeline, Raymond researched on the undead to the point that he would eventually lead to an incredible discovery. He chose [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Fuyuki_City Fuyuki] as his base of operations not only due to it's powerful ley lines, but also due to how the city felt so familiar to him. Unfortunately, Raymond was found by an enemy known as the "Distortion of Chaos" and in the ensuing struggle ended up becoming a Dead Apostle during the incident. But rather than become a normal Dead Apostle, Raymond ended up turning into a very powerful one and in a span of just 12 minutes, the entire population of Fuyuki would suffer greatly from uncontrollable rampage. Many vampire killer and executor specialists were dispatched to put Raymond down but all of them would be slaughtered. Many of the city's people would soon turn into Dead Apostles themselves as a result of Raymond's onslaught and soon, the entire city of Fuyuki fell was ravaged by them. Using the Second Magic Kaleidoscope and the assistance of a [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Arcueid_Brunestud True Ancestor], Wizard Marshal [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Kischur_Zelretch_Schweinorg Zelretch] successfully trapped Raymond in a newly-created dimension, but at the cost of sacrificing Fuyuki and any of the surviving inhabitants left, for that was how great of a threat the Dead Apostle Raymond, now known as Raimundus, became. Maybe it was due to the Alteration plaguing the Reverse of the World, or maybe it was caused by Raimundus himself, but whatever the case dimensional rifts would appear and pulled any magical creature or stray Servant nearby into Raimundus's Fuyuki. Many Servants would end up attempting to slay Raimundus who resided in his castle, but even many would end up being devoured or turned into a Dead Apostle themselves, currently Qin Liangyu is the only one to have fought and survived against Raimundus more than once. Appearance Raimundus is a Dead Apostle that resembles more closely to a giant demonic beast resembling a stag rather than looking like a vampire, his height even far surpasses that of Tlahuicole. Raimundus's head has a slight skeletal look with his eyes shining a dangerously lightning blue that leaves a zig-zag looking hue when he moves. Personality The Raymond Ezard that became the Dead Apostle Raimundus no longer exists. All that is left of him is a mindless beast holed up inside the castle he remains dormant in, but deep down there is an emotion that still lingers inside him: Yearn. Before he became Raimundus the Lost Twelfth, this version of Raymond felt something was missing in his life as each day passed. Of course he experienced happiness, sadness, anger and even accomplishment, but even then Raymond sensed something was off, like something he once had disappeared and he wanted to find it. At first, he had no idea why he wanted to look for something, until he began to have dreams of a person, a very, very lonely person, all alone in a dead world with nobody else but herself. Raymond did not know who she was, but something urged him to do whatever it took to find her. Role Raimundus serves as the central character in the Shadows & Lightning story of Fate/Reverse, serving as the main antagonist. However, Raimundus remains on his throne in Castle Dobberan (ドベラン城, Doberan-jō) throughout the story until he is finally confronted by the Protagonist, Graham, Qin Liangyu, Scáthach and others. The moment Raimundus brings out the Mystic Code THUNOR after being damaged enough, Graham and Scáthach suddenly realize with shock who Raimundus truly is as the Dead Apostle starts to attack them with relentless lightning. Eventually, Raimundus is finally brought down with Graham and Scáthach, now knowing the truth, delivering the merciful killing blow. Abilities If Alulim, the First King is regarded the toughest boss of the main game of Fate/Reverse, then Raimundus, Lord of Shadow & Lightning is regarded as the DLC equivalent. He is also the only boss in Fate/Reverse to have 2 phases during the battle against him. True to his title, Raimundus attacks his foes with the elements of dark and lightning, along with his savage way of swiping and devouring. Ever since he was turned into a Dead Apostle, Raimundus has slain and destroyed countless individuals that have attempted to put an end to his vampiric life, but every single one of them has failed to do so, it is said that even an certain vampire killer with Mystic Eyes also met his end at the hands of Raimundus. Not even the Servants that were pulled into DEAD FUYUKI were a match for him, somehow Raimundus had actually managed to achieve the level of power and strength to combat Servants, especially when he succeeded in devouring two Servants and turning another into a powerful Wendigo. The only one so far that has been lucky enough to survive a battle against Raimundus more than once is Qin Liangyu, but she herself does not have the single-handed strength or the right arsenal to defeat Raimundus. While Raimundus is indeed powerful, he is not entirely invincible either. Seeing how Dead Apostles react to being struck by Graham's sword Egeking, Qin Liangyu believes that Raimundus may also be weak to it. After half his health has been diminished, Raimundus reveals the Mystic Code THUNOR and begins using some of the skills Raymond used as the Second Lightning Magus. Category:Fate/Reverse Category:Character (Fate/Reverse) Category:Male Characters Category:Dead Apostle